Frozen By Your Eyes
by Sprats-Lief
Summary: A FanFiction me and my friends are writing. My OC is Dawson, but he doesn't have a POV for a while.    Please read :     New Chapter every week


10.21.10-10.29.10

Twilight Saga FanFiction

Lexie, Alex, Autumn, Trisha

[Clara]

Has the sky always been this... gray? Though I must admit, it matched my mood this perfectly.

But surely the sky wasn't this gray in California.. It couldn't have been.

I snapped my head to the left of me, breaking my staring match with the trees outside the car window, to see Dawson, my older brother by three years, tapping his fingers on my knee. I glared at him, knowing he was just doing it to piss me the hell off.

"My God, Dawson, leave her alone, she's about to blow a casket." My mother scolded from the front seat, making Dawson only tap harder.

This was all _her_ fault anyway. Making me and my half-siblings move all the way to freaking La Push, Washington. All because her new husband-to-be lived there. If you ask me, the guy was a little too nice. I glared at the back of her head, wishing I could Avada Kadavra her ass right out of here.

I looked over at my other two sisters, both of who looked nothing like me, considering we all had different fathers. They were too busy jamming to the music blasting through their headphones to care about my stupid Dawson problems though. So I sat, gritting my teeth to prevent any outburst, and making my gray-blue eyes like daggers that shot at his wide, innocent-seeming ones. Meanwhile, his fingers still tap, tap, tapping on my knee.

Using the side of my mouth to blow a few shoulder length, blonde curls out of my face, I put all my 5'2" strength to step on his foot.

The tapping stopped.

[Celia]

It was a terrible thing, this car ride. I sat squished in the back with Dawson and Clara, with Rhiannon up front with mother. Quite terrible, indeed.

A nineteen year old male, and two girls, seventeen and sixteen in age. Then there was me, the "baby" of the group, at fifteen. I swore, mom liked the others more than me. It was only natural.

Rocking my head gently to the sounds blaring from my headphones, I closed my eyes and sighed.

Where was it we were going, again? La Push or something. I didn't want to leave anywhere. I loved California, especially when it rains... Well, obviously, one kids opinion won't change _our_ mother's "love" with her husband-to-be.

Hopefully, Washington is cold. That'd be nice.

[Rhiannon]

Of course I got to sit up front, I was mom's favourite afterall. You'd think it'd be Celia, the baby, but it was obviously her first born girl. And even so, she wouldn't take my word when I told her I didn't want to move to Washington, because it would be so much more beautiful than sunny California, and school students just loved new students. We'd make tons of new friends.

My ass.

I tapped my neon pink fingernails against the car window in a pattern that went to the song jamming in my ears. An upbeat song for an upbeat city. Oh, I was so excited.

One of my headphones was pulled from my ears and I turned to glance at Clara.

"Do you mind?"

"Do you? Between you and Dawson tapping, I don't know who's worse."

"Calm down, shortie." Dawson grinned.

Oh, Clara was angry. The poor midget hated being made fun of for her height.

Tap-tap-tapping on the window once more, I grinned as she growled, and mom finally had to scold me.

My bad.

[Clara]

How far away was thins freaking place? A taxi, a plain, and now this freaking rental car? Was she _trying_ to get my blood pressure up? To get on my nerves? To make me freaking explode?

"Are we there yet?" I whined, acting younger than Celia, the 'baby' in the family.

"No." Dawson answered, peeking darkly at me through the corner of his eyes.

I narrowed my own and turned towards the window.

"Oh! Oh! A diner, a diner! I wanna go!" I urged my mom. I tended to repeat myself when I was excited...

"No. We're getting close." My mom argued, keeping her eyes focused on the road.

"But I'm hungry!" I complained, though I just got done eating a poptart minutes before.

"Shut the hell up, squirt!" Dawson commanded. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Everybody shut the hell up! You just ate Clara! My God, we'll be there in five freaking minutes! Just shut the hell up!" Rhi snapped from the front seat, pulling her earphones out and turning to glare at us.

Of course we shut up. It was a rare day when Rhi snapped at up.

… I wasn't scared of her...

[Celia]

In the car, it seemed everyone was screaming at everyone else, then they were all still.

Music still poured into my head as we turned off the highway and onto a road surrounded by trees.

Turning my music down a tad, I popped one earbud out and whispered,

"Hey... are we there yet...?" Every eye in the car was glaring at me. Mom gave me a look as if to say 'I dare you to say it again.' "Well... jeeze, soooorry." I placed the earbud back in my ear and grumbled to myself.

I didn't know it was a crime to ask a simple question.

Gosh.

[Rhiannon]

"Hey, mom."

The car had gone back to silence after Celia's question. Mom glanced over at me.

"I'm a bit hungry too."

"We're almost there." She snapped. We obviously grinded her gears. You'd think we were all ten years younger. Clara practically looked it.

"Why don't you kids play a game."

"Oh how fun"

Dawson, Clara, and I all said in unison. I laughed a little and glanced back at the baby, lost in her own world with her iPod. I was sure I'd be using my iPod _a lot _around La Push.

"You think Darren made dinner?" Clara asked.

"Pft, doubtful."

"For himself maybe."

"Will you kids shut up?" Mom turned to glare, I was shocked we hadn't gotten into an accident again.

Not like it hasn't happened before.

"I love him. He loves all of us."

Dawson snorted.

Mom frowned.

Well hey, it wasn't our fault she loved an asshole.

[Clara]

The car eventually entered La Push, in silence of course.

We drove down vacant, tree covered streets until we pulled into the driveway of a semi big house.

Though at this point, I didn't even care if we were living in a shack.

So. Damn. Tired.

"This is it kids. Come on, everyone out." My mom said, opening her door and stepping out. "This will be good for us guys. A chance to let our hair down."

We all stepped out of the car, me having to jump a little to do so.

I cocked a brow at my mom, eying her tight, brown hair that was pulled into a tight bun. It didn't look that her hair had ever down her _entire_ life.

I would have commented, but figured it best to just let it go. I wasn't in the mood to argue.

"We're living _here_?" Dawson asked, looking around at the scenery.

"It's so..." Rhi started.

"Green." I finished warily, glancing over at Celia who was now dancing since we were out of the car.

I smirked at her, turning back toward the door where Darren, aka, the step-father, was coming out the front door to greet us.

[Celia]

I danced around a bit, to the tunes of a Basshunter song.

Now on solid ground, I finally realized how hungry I was. 'Wonder if asshole made dinner.

Ha. That was funny.

Watching said asshole come forward and hug each of the other girls, and shake Dawson's hand, he walked over to me and only smiled.

When he turned to walk away, I snickered, a new song playing on my iPod.

_Yeah, that's right, you ape. Walk away._

We all walked to the house, along a cobble-stoned pathway with some kind of white/purple flowers on either side. Iris'? Maybe.

The house was an OK size, possibly fitting all of us. It was made of an auburn brick, with pillars supporting the small roof above the porch.

The door was a dark red, matching the brick nicely. From where I stood, I could see four windows on the second floor, (two rooms, I suppose,) and a brick chimney erupting from the black shingled roof.

Overall, it was a beautiful house, surrounded by the deep, foliated woods.

Too bad the man living in it wasn't beautiful.

Not beautiful at all.

[Rhiannon]

The only important question question running through my mind, I blurted out.

"I get my own room, right?"

Darren and mom looked at me. I didn't like that look. Not at all.

"You and your sisters have to share, Rhi."

"Oh, screw this." I walked in the house, and flopped myself down on the sofa, stretching out and folding my arms behind my head.

Everyone followed after, carrying my bags, our bags, and they looked around.

"Dinner?" Clara asked.

"Pasta." Darren grinned.

I grinned back. "Yum~"

"Rhi, go unpack."

Clara and Celia started up the steps, I just watched, then looked at my bags. I stared at mom, giggled as Dawson made a face behind her back, and I closed my eyes.

"Don't be like this, Rhi. It's a new start."

"Back to the beginning." I drawled out. "Sharing a room with the kiddies. Oh, joy."

I put my headphones back in and listened to "Granger Danger" from AVPM, drowning out my mom trying to talk to me, Darren trying too.

He was unworthy of such a name. He was _no_ Darren Criss.

[Clara]

I hate spaghetti.

But what did I expect from an asshole like him?

Psh, spaghetti.

Look who's going to starve again tonight. Maybe I'd force Dawson to drive me to that diner we passed. Or me and Celia could walk. Lord knows Rhi isn't going to give up a spaghetti dinner.

Sighing, I flopped back onto one of the small beds in the room.

What ever possessed Darren to paint our room _purple_ needed to jump off a bridge. What we needed was some good, old-fashioned yellow.

Like the sun.

"Celia?" I questioned, sitting up on the bed and watching as the baby of the family spun around with her arms spread wide.

Freall.

"Celia? Are you even listening to me?" I paused, watching as she kept spinning. "Celia!"

I screamed and stood from the bed, going over and pushing her over.

She glared up at me difiantly.

"What?" She snapped quickly, standing up and using her height to her advantage.

Bitch.

"Let's go out." I demanded, feeling my pocket to make sure my money was still there.

"Where?"

"Anywhere." I shrugged.

"No. I'm hungry, and tired, and I'm staying home." Yup. Definitely the baby of the family.

[Celia]

"On second thought..."

Hm. I hated spaghetti, but if it's pasta... "Oh, fine."

I looked to Clara, smiling darkly.

"Let's go _out _to dinner. Window or sneak through the front?"

Jumping off the bag (who's, I didn't know,) and leaped toward the window, not giving her much time to answer.

I threw the window opened and smiled,

"Coming~?"

[Clara]

"Beauty before beast." I answered, pushing her out of the way ans sticking one foot out on the window, just as the door was thrown open.

[Rhiannon]

Sighing, I dragged my bag up the steps and pulled it to the bathroom that I had to share with the babies. How totally awesome this experience would be.

I knew Dawson was a guy and all, so he got his own room, but I was the favourite for crying out loud.

The favourite.

Bobbing my head to my music, I walked in the purple room and looked around seeing Clara half-way out the window.

"Where the hell are you going?"

She replied.

"Huh?" I couldn't hear her , but my hands were gripping my bag, so I couldn't take my headphones out. Hell, I was just too lazy to do so.

"What?"

I managed to reach in my pocket and press pause.

"WE ARE GOING OUT, YOU STUPID WHOR-"

"Hey, hey." I placed my bag on a bed and gave the midget a cheeky grin. "No need to yell, dear~"

[Clara]

There was _always_ a reason to yell.

"Okay!" I answered, finishing my climb threw the window with Celia on my trail.

"So where are we going again?" Rhi asked, putting her feet on the ground.

"The diner." I answered, as if she should know already.

"Where's that again?" Celia questioned. I simply shrugged.

"Well do you know how to get there?" Rhi asked like the smartass she is.

"NO! I DON'T!" I yelled, feeling my face heat up. Some people are just so _freaking annoying._

"So are we going to get lost?" Celia asked, sounding worried.

"No, of course not. I'm too awesome for that." I replied, glaring at Rhi when she snorted.

"Don't worry Celia, we'll find it." Rhi reassured.

Yeah, I'll find your mom...

[Celia]

We began the trek to the diner, that _should_ be right down this road... and around the...

… Shit.

"Hey, guys. Do you remember where the diner was at?"

The two looked at each other, then back at me.

Sighing, I pointed down the road we were walking on,

"I personally think it was down _this_ road, but you know."

Rhi sighed,

"I just want to get there." Clara grumbled, as we sped up a little.

I was hungry.

[Rhiannon]

We were lost. Perfect. I always wanted to be lost in some foreign state with my fabulous sisters. A dream come true, I'm sure.

I folded my arms and watched Clara mutter angrily to herself, and Celia spin in circles trying to figure out where we were supposed to go. I just watched. I had nothing to contribute to their fabulous display of their sense of direction. Nothing that would get us to the diner faster, at least.

Why the hell did I even follow them? Darren made pasta. Sure, I hated Darren's guts, but pasta was... well pasta. Eh, he probably poisoned it anyway. We all knew how much he loved us kids.

"So..." I started. "Who's brilliant idea was this?"

[Clara]

"I think I see... wait-oh, it might be- oh, uh, nevermind." Celia said for about the _fifth_ time.

"Would you shut up!" I demanded, making her frown and plug her earphones back in.

"Is that it?" Rhi asked, squinting into the distance.

"Probably not." I grumbled in response.

"I think it is." Rhi persisted. I looked to the spot she was talking about and saw it. The diner.

It was small, and pink, and probably owned by somebody named Gary or Flo.

"Race ya!" I screamed, taking off towards the diner in the distance. Needless to say, I won.

… Only because Rhi refused to join in and Celia didn't hear me.

[Rhiannon]

I grabbed Celia's arm and pulled her along after Clara.

Why'd I come again?

Celia stumbled after me and we finally caught up to Clara, just as a car pulled up, rolling down the window.

"You left me at home with DARREN!"

"Oops."

We'd forgotten all about Dawson, but it wasn't as though this whole thing was planned. Obviously. If it was planned, it wasn't well-planned, but leave that to my little sisters.

"We're going to the diner." Celia said out of the blue.

"No, really?"

"Park the car, moron." I smirked, gesturing to the parking lot.

"Didn't think of that myself, smartass, thanks."

"Will you hurry up!"

"Hold your horses, ya midget!"

[Clara]

"Yo, buttfaces, wanna hurry it up?" I demanded, tapping my foot impatiently as Dawson took his grand old fucking time parking the car.

"We're coming." Rhi, who was giving Dawson pointers on how to park, replied. I gave her my favourite finger as she turned away, making Celia gasp and push my hand down.

I rolled my eyes, heading off into the diner alone. Screw this.

"Wait for us Clara!" Celia whined, running to catch up with me.

"Go bother Dawson." I snapped at her, making her frown.

"Hey, leave me the hell out of this squirt." Dawson yelled behind me, coming over to tower me.

I instantly stretched my little body as tall as possible while we entered the diner.

[Dawson]

The diner smelled like onion burgers, and my mouth watered. I could almost see the drool sliding out of the girls' mouths. I wasn't too hungry. I ate Darren's pasta. Ew. It tasted like fucking fish.

After dinner, Winni (mom) told me to look for the girls. I took her car without her knowing.

A young lady helped us to a booth. The whole inside of the diner was white and red, like and old 70's diner.

The tall, thin redhead asked if we were new to the town.

"How did you know?" Clara responded as Celia changed the song on her iPod to 'Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts.' I nudged her, telling her to put it away.

"Not many unfamiliar faces come through Forks," she said, "And I'm afraid I haven't seen you guys before."

"Well, it wasn't by choice," Rhi told her with an attitude. I gave them all odd looks.

"Pardon my sisters," I grimaced, "We've been in the car all day. I'm Dawson." I flirted.

[Celia]

Putting my headphones away, I looked up to see Dawson flirting.

_Already? Dayum. _I sighed making a slight gagging gesture. Clara huffed,

"So... um... where're we sitting, miss?" The waitress blushed, clearing her throat and bringing us to a booth in the far left corner. She placed four menus on the white table, walking away.

I sat against the wall, with Rhi beside me, Clara in front of us, and Dawson to Clara's left.

Looking over the menu, my eyes settled on fries and a sandwich... thing. What it was, I wasn't sure. It looked good, though.

Hell, the menu looked good at this point.

The waitress came back not five minutes later,

"Uhm... do you kids know what you want to drink?"

"Water."

"Coke."

"Pepsi."

"Tea." We all spoke at once. She blinked, writing them down. She gave a smile,

"I'll be right back." Before she walked away, she slipped a tiny piece of a paper with something written on it to Dawson, winked, and walked away.

I sighed after she was out of earshot,

"Oh, spare me." Clara snorted and Rhi giggled. Dawson threw a piece of napkin at me.

I smiled sweetly.

_Damn hormone- infested pig~_

[Rhiannon]

Mm... A burger. A bacon cheeseburger with curly fries. Mouthwatering. I don't think I've ever been so hungry before, but I hadn't had a decent meal all day, so it was alright.

The rest of the chillums were too. Mommy dearest was such a splendid mother.

I was leaning forward over my menu, and in an instant, all I saw were my dark curls. Blowing the hair from my face, I looked up to see just how hungry they all looked.

Celia was chewing on her hair, and Clara was looking around for the "damned, slow-ass waitress who had time to flirt with my brother but couldn't hurry it up to take our orders." Charming girl, our Clara was. Dawson didn't look as hungry, he actually looked a little sick. Maybe it was a good idea I didn't stay for pasta.

Only Darren could find a way to ruin such a delicious food. That jerk.

"Ugh," I groaned.. "Call your girlfriend over already. I'm starved."

"Hey cutie, whenever you're ready, we are."

The redhead blushed and held her finger up for him to wait, giggling. _Oh, Dawson, __always were a one to pick a keeper, weren't you?_

"If she doesn't hurry the hell up, she won't get a tip." Clara growled. " Freakin' place isn't even that busy."

"Angry midget on the loo- OW!"

Dawson and Celia both laughed at my pain. I kicked him just as Clara kicked me. And all of a sudden, our table was thrown into the most violent game of footsies ever played.

"Um... Are you ready to order now?"

[Clara]

"We've been ready since the dinosaurs died!" I snapped at her, coming out of our ever-so-violent game.

"I'll have a-" Celia started but I cut her off, making her glare at me.

"I wanna double cheeseburger, fries, two of these chocolate milkshake things, and do you plan on bringing me my water any time soon?" I questioned rudely.

Damned dumbass, redhead, high school dropout.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and fries." Rhi said, before she could answer me. I zoned out while the rest of them gave their orders, not really caring what the hell they decided to order.

Outside the door were some giant guys by the forest, just walking around. Were those guys _huge_ or what?

Maybe they take steroids?...

I'd have to get me some of those.

[Dawson]

After a few minutes of impatiently waiting for our food, Celia and Rhi were listening to their iPods again. They were probably drowning out their pissed-off thoughts, like I wish I was.

I noticed Clara staring out the window, squinting. I followed her stare to see a group of tall men. They didn't wear shirts, and they looked as if they just _gangbanged_ in the woods.

My eyes wondered over the the smallest of the group. He was quite the cutie.

The girls all squealed in joy, stealing my attention. They're food was here. I started munching on my chili-cheese burger, daydreaming of all the possible things I could do with that boy.

[Celia]

The music gently poured into my ears, munching at my sandwich... thing.

The pictures don't lie. This was good. Strange.

Dawson was awkwardly... oogling?, out the window. Following his gaze, there was only woods.

… Freak.

"Yo, Daw. Seriously, stop getting hot looking at trees. If this is gonna be a regular thing, your ass is sleeping in the yard." He shot a glare at me, going back to his meal.

I sipped my Pepsi, munching the sandwich... again.

Mhm... pictures don't lie~

[Rhiannon]

This burger was o good. Really, I never had such a great burger in my life. So maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad.

I spun my spoon around in my tea, looking around the restaurant, seeing some random, shirtless tall guy walk in, followed by two guys just like them.

Wasn't there a law about wearing clothes in restaurants or something? Oh well, this was a nice little show.

Delicious food, hot guys, yeah... Forks would be alright. For the most part at least. We still had to live with stupid Darren. And share a room with the little princesses.

Stupid Dawson getting his own room.

I rolled a straw wrapper up and flicked it at his cheek.

Buttface.

[Clara]

No shirt. No shoes. No service. It was a simple rule. But apparently these guys wanted to be rebels. And I'm not just saying that because these guys made me look even _more_ like a dwarf..

… Okay so maybe I was, but still...

I had half a mind to go over there and tell those guys to leave.

They. Had. No. Right.

"Don't you dare Clara." Dawson, who saw me glaring daggers at them, warned.

"Show offs." I muttered under my breath, along with some profanities,,,

"I'm gonna go say hi." Dawson announced, standing from his seat.

"Don't. You. Dare." I growled out. The last thing I need is for them to bring their giant, steroid taking selves over here.

"Oh shut up shorty... I'll be right back." And with a pat to my head, he walked away. Huffing angrily, I stood up to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Rhi asked, too distracted by the guys that Dawson was walking towards to know what the hell was going on.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" I snapped at her, trudging towards where Dawson just went. Arriving just as they were introducing themselves.

"I'm Sam and this is Jared and Quil." The tallest of them enforced, glancing at me quickly.

Damned steroid junkies.

"I'm Dawson and, those are my little sisters Rhi and Celia." He introduced, pointing to the two girls watching us with wide eyes from the table, not bothering to introduce me.

"I'm Clara. The nice, smart one."

I greeted while Dawson snorted.

I smiled sweetly at them, though my thoughts about them were anything _but_ sweet.

"Psh, yeah right. This is Clara, the bitch." Dawson introduced me, making the men at the table smirk.

"Oh, yeah, HA-HA, You're so friggin' hilarious." I commented, refraining from giving him the finger.

"Remind you of anyone?" The 'Quil' guy whispered quietly to his friends who gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, your mom." I answered for his friends who obviously thought I had some hearing problem.

"Paul." The other two answered in unison, exchanging a one eyebrow raised look.

Fine ignore me why don't you.

I turned around to see Celia and Rhi coming over.

Well isn't this just going to be a freaking blast.

"I'm gonna go see if I can go catch that kid from earlier, kay bitch? Love ya, bye." Dawson said quickly, leaving me with the giants.

"What guy?" I called after him, getting the middle finger as an answer. "OK, ya rapist." I muttered, pushing the Quil guy farther into the booth and taking a seat next to him before digging into Jared's fries.

"So, where do you guys get your steroids?" I asked casually, but didn't get an answer because Celia and Rhi were now at the table.

Geez, they need to give these guys some personal space...

"I'm Celia." My bubbly sibling announced, a full blown grin on her face. "And this is Rhi."

"Yeah, we covered this already." I rolled my eyes at them.

"So what are you fellows doing here?" Rhi asked, surprisingly not making a comment about my shortness.

The three guy's eyes flashed over to a table holding some fugly pale guy, and his almost equally pale lover.

At least he didn't make me feel like a midget.

Their eyes flew back to ours for a minute, and then back to the food they were eating, and Jared's almost gone fries.

[Dawson]

I walked back to mom's car, and was about to sit in the driver's seat when I looked back in the diner window and saw Clara munching down on Jared's food.

Bitch.

I put the keys in the ignition and the engine roared. How could mom afford a 1972 Mustang convertible when she has four kids? Who cares, though. It's fucking gorgeous.

Now, off to kind that cutie. Those girls better behave themselves around those boys, or I'll bash the boys fucking heads in.

After about an hour and a half of driving, there was still no sight of the two boys. I stopped by the diner to see if the girls wanted a ride, but they weren't there.

Eh, they're probably at home already. Or with those boys...

On the way home, I saw three small figures lurking in the shadows. Of course it was my sisters. Lost. Again.

"Hey, where are you pretty ladies headin' off to?" I joked, acting like some random creeper.

"Shut the fuck up, idiot." Clara said, hopping in the car.

"Thank GOD!" Rhi rejoiced, "We thought we would _never_ get home!"

Once back at the reserve, we saw five tall, half naked men again. I smiled.

There he is. This is my chance.

Before I could even start walking over to the small, tan boy, another boy, who was not at the diner, made his way to my sisters.

"Hey," he smiled, "You must be the Stone family. I'm Jacob Black. Nice to meet you all."

[Celia]

The boy was gorgeous. Short, cropped black hair and pure chocolate eyes.

I think I'm gonna like this place.

I blinked at him, pointing,

"I'm Celia, that man-whore is Dawson, this is Rhi, and shorty is Clara. Did I mention I'm Celia?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking gently,

"Yeah. You did. Welcome to La Push."

"I'd like to La Push someone off a cliff..." Rhi smacked the side of Clara's head at the comment. She growled, retreating into silence.

Jacob turned and whispered to the other boys, turning back to us after a few minutes,

"Hey. It was nice meeting you guys, but we gotta get goin'. Will you guys be at the bonfire this Saturday?" Rhi blinked,

"What's that?" One of the other boys, Quil, was it?, smiled softly,

"It's a festival, remembering loved ones who've passed. It's this Saturday at the beach. If you go, we'll see you there, okay?" They all smiled, turned and walked away.

I waved, even though it was unseen.

Jacob turned then, smile, waved at me (at me?) and walked away.

The blush was ever so evident on my face.

I coughed once they were gone,

"Hey... where did Dawson go?"

[Rhiannon]

Well, we were definitely going to that bonfire. Maybe there were even more gorgeous, shirtless boys around La Push, oh La Push. I was glad I suggested we move here.

"Probably back home." I shrugged. "C'mon, lets go get a strict scolding from mom."

Because mom was totally known for her strict scoldings.

I started back home, Celia followed in a sort of daze, and Clara wanted to be an ass and just stood there with a smug expression.

"Yo, shorty. Come on, I'll race you!"

She jetted past me, competitive and angry. Anything to overcompensate for being a midget, right?

I didn't race her though. I even slowed down myself. Celia started up before me, and I wondered if Dawson really did go home.

Eh, he was a big boy, he could handle himself.

I started up the porch steps, stood outside the door, shrugged and sat on the porch swing. My headphones found their way back in my ears, and I swung a little looking into the dark.

I'd wait a bit, just in case he wasn't home.

[Clara]

I walked into the house, not bothering to close the door behind me.

Someone else would get it.

"Clara Elise Stone!" My mother's shrill voice attacked me as I walked into the kitchen. "Where were you? Where are your sisters?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Hey Sharon, got any food?" I asked Darren who was sitting next to my mom at the table.

"No! You missed dinner, now you don't get to eat." She grinned down at me in triumph.

"Whatever... bitch, Sharon, I bid you farewell." And with that I retreated back out the door where Rhi and Celia were sitting, listening tot their music.

With a sigh of frustration, I plopped myself down on the dirt against the side of the house and plugged in my headphones.

I looked up when I saw a very aggravated guy a couple feet away trying to push his car (must have run out of gas.)

He seemed to be doing fine by himself, and I considered going over and helping him.

Nah, I'm not that nice.

[Dawson]

Walking in the woods, I realized I fit in with the group I was with. I was tall and tan with thick onyx hair.

"So, where are you from?" Embry, a boy who joined our group not too long ago asked.

"Cali." I said shortly. I looked at the time on my beat-up Motorola pay phone.

Shit. It's almost midnight. Winni's gonna kill me.

Too bad.

"Cali? Isn't that place, like, really warm? Aren't you cold here?" Sam stared at me.

Still walking, I noticed that it was a little chilly. I sort of bumped into Seth by accident.

Oh yes. First contact, check. If only I had the _balls_ to directly talk to him.

"Yeah. I guess. My mind is in other places instead of weather, though," I replied, "Like how I havta get home to mommy and daddy-dearest. She's gonna kill me."

"Oh. Are you gonna be around tomorrow?" Seth. Ohhh, Seth. He wants to see me tomorrow. Butterflies.

"I don't know. Probably," I said, nonchalantly.

Time for home...

[Celia]

Music falling into my ears once more, I watched as Rhi nodded her head beside me, and Clara watched some guy push his car down the street.

Damn Hulk reincarnate. Lookit him, pushing his car.

I sighed gently, looking at the sky. Laying my head against the small chair, I thought about that Jacob guy.

Why wouldn't he make eye contact with me?

I mean, I know I wasn't much to look at, but to say the least- he should have looked at my eyes once, if even to be polite!

Sighing once more, I finally noticed that Dawson wasn't looking back yet.

"Where's D?" If my question was even heard, there would be a no answer to my ears.

All of a sudden, car-headlights filled the porch.

What the...?

[Rhiannon]

I'm blind. Stupid car lights blinding my eyes. Thanks, jerk.

The lights turned off and out stepped a police officer guy. Who did he think he was? Driving up to our house, blinding my eyes.

"Hey, uh," he started awkwardly. "Is Darren here?"

Darren has a friend? Gasp.

"He's here." I said, gesturing to the house. "Go on in, random dude."

I kicked my feet, closing my eyes, yawning. I wondered who this creepy police guy was.

Creeper.

And where the hell was Dawson?

Sighing, I curled up on the porch swing while Celia and Clara continued to do just whatever they were doing (I knew it had to be just so fascinating.) and the policeman walked in the house.

Y'know, maybe he was here to arrest Darren for being an ass. Yeah, that was definitely a reason to arrest someone, I promise.

[Clara]

"Ba da, da, da, da, da, da." I sang along, obnoxiously loud as I danced around Celia who was trying her best to ignore me.

"Clara? Could you... not?" Celia asked after mere minutes of my torture.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I shouted, though it was a lie.

"Claaaaraaa." She whined, putting her hands on her hips.

She was no fun to torture like Dawson was. She just... didn't get mad.

Speaking of Dawson, where was that blood git?

I looked around for him shortly before giving up. I didn't have the damned patients for that.

"Come on, bitches we're going to the beach." I announced causing them to look at me oddly.

"See ya later, then." Rhi snorted. I glared at her.

"Come on, we have to... go find Dawson?" It came out as more of a question.

"At the beach?" Celia asked.

"Duh. Where the hell else would he be?" I cocked a brow at her.

[Dawson]

I walked out of the woods to see myself at a beach.

There's a beach here? At least there's somewhere to hang out...

Walking closer to the water, I noticed three small girls running towards me, and getting slowed down by the sand.

"Hey!" Celia yelled, "Where were you?" they all reached me at the same time.

"Oh. I was in the woods with the other guys. How did you all manage to leave the devil's claws?"

"Oh. We just walked away," Rhi laughed.

"This scenery is beautiful." I said.

[Celia]

I kept looking to the ocean, only hearing half of what Dawson was sating.

I wanted to jump in sooooooo bad.

I would.

It was happenin'.

It wa-

"Celia!" Blinking, I turned towards Rhi,

"Huh? What." She sighed,

"I _asked_ if you were going on Saturday." I simply nodded, turning.

"What are you doing?" I ran towards the ocean, kicking my shoes off, throwing my iPod in the sand and taking off my outer shirt.

Tanktop and leggings, I jumped into the ocean.

Cold, but awsooome!


End file.
